Ask the Hosts!
by JPopHeart
Summary: If you've ever thought of a question you'd like to ask you're favourite host, now you have the chance. Come on in and ask us a question!
1. Ask The Hosts!

**Ask The Hosts!!**

_If there is a question you'd like to ask the hosts you're free too._

_Post your questions along with the person you're asking in the reviews and we'll try to respond to you as quickly as possible._

_You can ask anything you'd like and we'll post a reply in the next chapter. This will go on until I say it's ended so please continue to post questions in the reviews!_

Here are the people you can ask questions:

Tamaki!

Hikaru!

Kaoru!

Haruhi!

Kyoya!

Renge!

Honey!

Mori!

_Feel Free To Send Us Your Questions._

_See you soon!_


	2. Ask The Hosts Round One

Ask The Hosts (~Round One!~)

Marie: "Hello and welcome to round one of 'Ask The Hosts'. Questions from our viewers have been submitted and we have our hosts here ready to answer them.  
Please make them feel welcome!

Now, lets get this underway... The first question I have here is for Kyoya. Thanks to our viewer, Mousif, for sending in this one.  
Okay the question is: What's your view on the large amounts of Kyouya/Haruhi smut going around?"

Kyoya: He smiles and answers after a moment, "I don't really have an opinion I need to share with you. As a gentleman, I'm pleased with whatever my onlookers find enjoyable"

Marie: "Oh.. Wow" She beams, "Thats so admirable." 

Kyoya: "Thank you."

Marie: "Ahh, Moving on... We have quite a few difficult questions from, 'Fairy of the Flames', So thank you so much for sending these in. I'm very excited to hear their responses. The first ones for Renge!" 

Renge: She places a hand on her chest looking touched.

Marie: "How would you react if you heard that Haruhi wasn't a guy, but was actually a girl?"

Renge: She scoffs, "What kind of question is that?" _((AN: This isn't a bad question, I actually thought it was great. It's just something she says. )) _"I suppose, I'd be shocked and I wouldn't believe it. I mean, what are the chances of Haruhi being a girl?"

Tamaki: He laughs, then stops and looks around innocently when Renge glares at him.

Marie: "The next question is for Hikaru.. Who do you care for more, Kaoru or Haruhi?"

Hikaru: He bites his lip, "Thats not fair."

Kaoru: "Its okay" He murmurs, "Just be honest."

Hikaru: "Haruhi is one of my greatest friends, but I think me and Kaoru have been through more together. For so long he was the one I could rely on.. And that hasn't changed. Sorry Haru, I still care about you"

Haruhi: She shrugs, "I don't mind."

Marie: "Okay, For Tamaki.. How would you have reacted if you saw what actually happened between your 'daughter' and 'Mommy' a few minutes before you walked in in episode eight?"

Tamaki: He looks up with a flustered expression, "What happened... Mommy... Are you keeping secrets from me?"

Haruhi, "Kyoya, You haven't told him?"

Tamaki: "Told me what!?"

Kyoya: "Nothing.. Can we skip this question?"

Marie: "Sure, Uh okay. Tamaki, what was up with the whole Eclair thing?"

Tamaki: "Well..." He hesitates, "I really only did it for my family.. Eclair was a lovely woman, but of course I didn't have feelings for her. I do respect her highly though, she let me go and I'll never forget that"

Marie: "Oh my!" she stops, "Yeah.. Next question's for Mori. How did you know how to be so refreshing when you all went to the Summer vacation?"

Mori: "I don't know."

Honey: He beams, "Come on Takashi. Answer it!"  
Mori: "I don't know."

Marie: "Okay.. Well ..Honey this ones for you... Whats your favourite cake and when did you get Usa-Chan and who gave him to you?"

Honey: "I love strawberry cakes! They're my favourite" He giggles.

Marie: "Aww.. And what about Usa-Chan?"

Honey: "I got it from my grandmother when I was really little!"

Renge: "You're really little now."  
Honey: "R-Renge! Thats m-m-mean" He stutters.  
Renge: "I'm sorry!" she whispers, "He needs to toughen up.."

Honey: "It's ok.." He mutters.

Marie: "Okay... Kyoya, What are you writing in your book? And would you show anyone?"

Kyoya: "It's classified" He runs a hand through his hair, "I wish I could show you but I'm not able to."

Marie: Nods, "Haruhi, Lets say that you were on the opposite end, as in you were a girl that wanted to be hosted by one of the guys. Which one would you pick and why?"

Haruhi: "If the hosts weren't my friends, I wouldn't say I'd talk to any of them. I'd probably be in the library.."

Marie: "You have to answer this one.."

Haruhi: She groans, "This is unfair.. Mori-senpai got away with saying nothing. But okay, I think I'd go to Hikaru and Kaoru because they're in my class and they're always a lot of fun. Which isn't always my way of viewing things, so I guess I could learn a few things from them.."  
Tamaki: He rests his hand on his forehead and clutches his other hand on his chest, "Haruhi.. Why wouldn't you want to be hosted by your father?"

Haruhi: She sighs, "I'm not answering that."

Marie: "For Kaoru, do you enjoy the 'Brotherly Love' scenes with your brother?"  
Kaoru: He blushes, "Can I be honest Hika?"  
Hikaru: "Of course."  
Kaoru: "Yes I do. Theres no one I'd rather be with then Hikaru"

Marie: "Oh..Oh.. Thats so beautiful."

Twins: "Yeah!"

Marie: "So thank you again to 'Fairy of The Flames'.. The next question is from AnimeDream62, For Tamaki what you be like as the Phantom Thief?"

Tamaki: He stands up, "I've never thought about that before.. I would like to act as Kid, just to see what it's like.. But you know. I'm fine being me, as the beautiful person I was born to be"

Haruhi: She scowls, "Sit down."  
Tamaki: "Alright."

Marie: "Mori, you have an admirer. Pixieguitarbook46 would like to know if you're single and if you'll go out with her.. Of course you don't have to answer the second part.."

Honey: "Wow Takashi!"

Mori: "Yes." He says, "Also, I appreciate it, but I'm not so sure its possible."

Marie: "And theres one last question before we wrap up Round One. Thank you too fullmoonsinner for submitting this one. Kyoya, What is your opionion on the recent cutbacks on budget for schools today?"  
Kyoya: "Personally, I do understand it. Ouran and most other academies aren't affected. It's mainly the commoner's that its affecting."

Haruhi: "Great." (Sarcasm.)

Marie: Alright then, Thank you to all of our viewers and the people who submitted questions this round. Tune in soon for Round Two, and please send us all your questions. Goodbye for now. I've been your host Marie, interviewing everyone's favourite hosts. See you next time!"


End file.
